


The Old & Single Club of Two

by shaicology



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaicology/pseuds/shaicology
Summary: Being both single, they build a club for old and single like them. Who would have thought that the club will end that day too?
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Park Sandara | Dara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Old & Single Club of Two

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a span of 5 hours so bear with me and my mistakes. Enjoy!

Dara is watching Minzy dancing with her husband on the dance floor. She looks lovely on her wedding her and her aura is full of happiness. Minzy meet his husband, who is a record producer 3 years ago. They started dating after a year and he proposed to her last year. Dara is the only single member of 2NE1. Bom is engaged Lee Dong Wook and Chae Rin got married to a Korean-American businessman just last year.

Dara sips her wine as she enjoys the lovely scene of her 2NE1 maknae and her husband.

Someone taps her shoulder. She looks around and a finger pokes her cheek. It was Choi Seung Hyun. Dara smirks as he stood beside her. Like Dara, Seung Hyun is the only BIGBANG member who is single. Aside from Young Bae, who is married to Min Hyo Rin, Dae Sung got married in a private wedding with his Japanese girlfriend, Seungri got married to his girlfriend after his enlistment and Ji Yong is now engaged to IU (to everyone's surprise).

"Was it hard?" Seung Hyun asks.

"What?"

"Seeing your members getting married and yet, you're still single?"

Dara chuckles, "I didn't know it was hard for you." She grins at him.

"Somehow, it was. I've been in a relationship but it always ends up badly. I guess I was meant to be single." Seung Hyun shrugs.

"Don't say that. You're still young. You'll find someone soon." Dara nudges his arm with hers. Seung Hyun glances at her. "And how about you? Don't you want to get married?"

"I do. I just don't have a groom."

Seung Hyun rolled his eyes. "Stop looking for young grooms then. I heard Tony An was interested in you."

"He's like an older brother to me. I told him that." Dara said frustratedly.

"You're turning 40 soon, _Noona_." Seung Hyun teasingly says.

"Technically, I'm 38." Dara points out.

"Still near 40. It will be a high risk for you to have a child." Seung Hyun said.

"We're on child topic now?" Dara was amused.

"Why? Don't you want kids?" Seung Hyun asks her. Dara looks at him. "Can't you see how great I am with your nephew?" she said mockingly.

"I thought he's your secret boyfriend in the Philippines?" the younger man raised his eyebrow at her.

"Should I just wait for him and marry him? I'll be your niece-in-law, then."

Seung Hyun gaped at her jokingly. "Over my dead body."

Dara looks away at him "What a waste of body." she smirks.

Seung Hyun remains silent as he stares at her for a while. Dara has been a special member of their family. Even at the hardest time of his life, she was there for him. She's calling and texting him, sending him food from time to time or just randomly go to his place and pretend that his sister asks her to bring something to him. Seung Hyun knows her ever since their trainee years, he witnesses when Yang Hyun Suk introduced her to them. She's only 23 back then, while the rest of them were teenage boys. He still smiles when he remembers the days when Ji Yong and Young Bae fight whose better for her. But Seung Hyun beats them when he and Dara starred in the music video together. Ji Yong was giving him cold-treatment while Young Bae ignores him after they found out that they have a kissing scene and saw it in the actual MV. Even if he explains that their lips didn't meet, the two boys don't believe it.

Since then, Dara and Seung Hyun become friends. Not quite close since media always put something to any celebrities who are friends and getting closer. But Dara became good friends with his sister. Dara even helped his sister adjust to her and her family's life in the Philippines.

Seung Hyun never saw Dara as anything but as a Noona and label mate. But lately, he noticed that Dara is getting more beautiful despite her age. She's like a wine that gets better when it gets old. And Dara is one of the people he trusts and he knows how genuine she is.

"Noona?"

Dara looks at him.

"I have a new vintage wine at home. Do you want to drink it with me?" he asked. Dara looks at him curiously. "Why me?" she inquires.

"Let's just say it's a celebratory wine party." Seung Hyun babbles.

"For?"

"For the old and single club?" he wasn't sure what he is saying but he knows it's lame and stupid. Dara laughs at what he said. "Okay. I will join you in that wine party at your club." Dara shook her head while still smiling. Then, she remembers something. "Seung Hyun, let's have a picture together."

Seung Hyun scowls. "Why?"

"As a remembrance. Besides, our fans are been waiting patiently for our selfie" Dara ready her phone. Seung Hyun took the phone from her. "Let me take the picture." He said before he puts his free hand on her shoulder and pulls her closer to him. Seung Hyun took the first shot while they timidly smiling, then another shot where they are smiling happily, then another shot that they are making faces. Then Seung Hyun took the last shot where he rests his temple on the top of Dara's head while his eyes are closed and Dara is smiling while showing peace signs.

Dara posts it on her Instagram with a caption 'With Tabi Dongsaeng, we're the only single members of our groups. Welcome to the single club! #wedding #single #tabisan'. Of course, Seung Hyun replied with 'President now reporting. Wow!'

Dara and Seung Hyun spend time together and have a conversation like they are in their own bubble. Even when Seungri annoys them, Seung Hyun just glares at his maknae and he left.

After the wedding, Seung Hyun and Dara went back to his place separately. Dara has her car and parked it on the free space in his garage. Dara was thankful she brought clothes so she changes her baby pink gown to her comfy white shirt, yellow hoodie, and jogging pants. She's waiting in the living room when Seung Hyun arrived with the bottle of wine and two wine glasses. He's on his blue shirt and jogging pants.

Seung Hyun sits on the sofa where she is sitting. He pours some wine on the glasses and gives one to her. They had their first sip.

"Hmm... This is good." Dara said.

"Glad you like it." Seung Hyun said. Dara looks outside the floor to ceiling window. "It's really amazing that you have this as your view." She said.

Seung Hyun looks at the window. "It was okay. I just hate it when there's traffic outside."

"It doesn't affect your home." She points out.

"It affects the view!"

Dara laughs. "This would be lovely if you have someone with while being cozy like this and admiring the view." Dara says dreamily before she looks at Seung Hyun "I can introduce you to some of my friends if you want."

"No thanks, Noona. I know they will not like me even you introduce me to them."

Dara scowls. "Why?"

"You know why, Noona." Seung Hyun smiles at her but his eyes are sad. Dara blinks. Then she thought of something. She didn't like it. It was the darkest time in Seung Hyun's life.

"Seung Hyun, you already paid for that and the fact that you still feel bad about means you really regret that it happened. That's all in the past now. You already paid for it and you're in a better place now. Only closed-minded people are the only ones that won't move forward from that. Don't let them get into you. You deserve to find love and be happy." Dara says sincerely. Seung Hyun just shrugs and finishes his drink before pouring another one. "I'm used to it, Noona. I did fuck up. I deserved the criticism I have now."

"No, you don't. Don't say that."

"Noona, it's fine. I'm okay." Seung Hyun smiles to assure her.

Dara sighs. "I will still introduce you to someone." She said.

"Just buy me a chair, Noona. That will last long. Besides, no one would want to marry me. I'm a loner, an 'ex-druggie', a complete loser. Who would want me?" he jokingly said.

"Then I'll marry you myself if no one wants you!" Dara says loudly. "You're not a loser, Choi Seung Hyun. You have too much love to give that some people abused it before. And if marrying you will protect you from them and will make you believe that you deserve to be loved, then I will!" Dara breathlessly stated. Seung Hyun just stares at her at that moment. Did he hear her right? She will marry him.

"Noona..."

Dara blushes. She finishes her drink and has another one and finishes it. Then she pours another one but Seung Hyun stops her. "Noona, stop. You will get drunk."

Dara is breathing deeply while staring at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun is shyly looking at her.

"D-do you mean it?" Seung Hyun asks.

"What?"

"That you will marry me?" Seung Hyun asks nervously.

Dara sighs. "Would that be bad? You married to me?" she asks him.

"No. I think my mom and sister will be happy if I marry you. Yeonjun will get mad at me at first but he'll get over it." Seung Hyun shrugs.

"And you? Will you okay if you marry me?"

Seung Hyun stares at Dara. He remains silent for a while before he answers. "I think I will be happy and love it if I marry you. You've been good to me ever since we meet and I saw how caring and loving you are to people around you. What more with your family or husband, maybe." Seung Hyun is blushing at the thought of him being Park Sandara's husband. He was smiling in a shy way which made Dara smile. "I think I will be happy with you too. You're genuine and silly sometimes. My life won't be boring. And I will have lawful rights to drag you out of your bat cave and explore places without you worrying about people what will think of you. The only thing you should be worried about is your family's opinion. And me, as your wife, if we did get married." Dara took a deep breath before drinking and finishing her drink. Seung Hyun wasn't able to stop her. He just stares at her.

"Besides, I like you for quite a while now. I'm just scared that it will ruin our friendship or my relationship with Hyeyoun Unnie and Yeonjun if I tell you that." Dara confessed before she realize it. She covers her face after saying what she just said. Seung Hyun looked flabbergasted. Dara likes her. Park Sandara, who indirectly offers marriage to her, likes her. Dara, who he secretly likes for a while too, likes her back.

"Really? You like me?" he asks. He wants to be sure. Dara removed her hands on her face and glares at Seung Hyun. "Are you trying to make me feel embarrassed?" she asks him.

"No. I just want to be sure." He paused. "Because I like you too."

Dara's facial expression softens as she heard what he said. Seung Hyun likes her too. Dara smiles shyly at him. Then she huffs.

"So, what now? What are we going to do now?" she asks.

"We'll get married." Seung Hyun said casually. Dara gives him a look. Seung Hyun smiles genuinely before scooting closer to her. He takes her wine glass and places it on the table before he takes her hands.

"Let's get married, Dara." He said.

"But should we date and fall in love with each other first before we get engaged and get married?" she asks.

"We can still do that. Let's be engaged and prepare for our wedding. Then let me court you and make you fall in love with me like I am to you while we are engaged and get married. If you agree to this, I swear to my sister and Yeonjun that I will do everything for us to work and be happily in love until we get old together." Seung Hyun promised her. Dara smiles and pulls her hands off his hold. She then wraps his arms around his neck. Seung Hyun hugs her waist and holds her close to him.

"Are we really going to jump in getting married without even getting engaged?" she asks.

"We're engaged now, though. You offer yourself to marry me. I agreed." Seung Hyun points out. Dara smacks his back but Seung Hyun just chuckles. To her surprise, Seung Hyun pulls Dara up and made her straddle his thighs. Dara leans back and stares at Seung Hyun.

"Will you marry me, Dara?" he asks. Dara grins happily and nods. "Yes, I will marry you."

"You're not drunk, right? I'm afraid you will forget this by tomorrow." He said. Dara cups his face. "I won't. I will marry you, Choi Seung Hyun. I will marry you."

"Good," Seung Hyun leans forward and kisses her. Dara kisses him back. Dara can't believe what is happening. From envying Minzy that afternoon for being engaged with Seung Hyun now. It was like a rollercoaster ride and she loves it. It's scary but she loves it because she has Seung Hyun now. She runs her hand towards his hair while his hands roam at her back.

Suddenly, Seung Hyun stops kissing her and leans back. They are both blushing and breathless.

"Shall we continue this in my bedroom?" Seung Hyun asks. Dara nods before she rests her face on the crook of his neck. Seung Hyun loves it when Dara is all shy. It makes her looks younger.

Seung Hyun carries Dara to his bedroom. He closes and locks the door before he heads to the bed and lay her there. Seung Hyun sat down at the edge of the bed and holds her hand.

"Aren't you joining me?" Dara asks.

"I'm scared" he whispers.

"Of what?" she asks. Seung Hyun sighs. "That you might regret or forget this by tomorrow. You drink too much, Noona." He worriedly stated. Dara rises and sits beside him. She hugs his arm. "I'm not drunk. I know what I am saying and doing." She cups his jaw and makes him look at her direction. "I want you and I want to marry you. It sounds silly but everything seems like a dream for me. But this is our reality, Seung Hyun. Yes, I offer you marriage and you already agreed so you can't take that back." She smiles at him. Seung Hyun then hugs her. He even kisses her shoulder. "Thank you for agreeing in marrying me, Dara"

"I wouldn't want anyone to be my husband except you," she said. Then, she let go of him. Dara took off her hoodie. Then she leans towards Seung Hyun and kisses him. Seung Hyun hungrily kisses her back and pushes her to lie in the bed while he's on top of her. Two firm hands grab her wrists and place it above her head. He then moves his lips on her neck. She feels the hot breath on her neck he begun to suck on it.

"Seung Hyun... please." She moans. Seung Hyun went back to her lips but this time, his tongue plays with her. Dara moans as his hands roam on her waist, pinning her down. Dara places her hands back on his shoulder, holding on to him like her life depends on it. He brushed her hair aside and brought his lips down to her neck again. Dara instinctually tilted her head back as Seung Hyun began kissing up her neck until he reached her ear. His hands are down on her hips as he nibbled on the area of skin just below her earlobe. Dara softly moans which makes Seung Hyun more excited. He leans on her ear and whispers "Do you like it when I touch you?"

"Yes," she said, trying hard to keep still as he continues t kisses her neck.

"I like how responsive you are to me" Seung Hyun mutters as he moves his hand down to her thigh and runs the tip of his fingers. Dara moaned, her body shivers as he ran his tongue back down her neck.

"Seung Hyun, please."

"Please what?" he asks.

"You know what!" she hissed. Seung Hyun leans back and come face to face with her.

"Noona, you need to be more specific. We will get married soon. We can't do codes. We need to say it loud and clear to avoid misunderstanding." Seung Hyun said amusingly. Dara knows that Seung Hyun is on playful mode again. She likes his childish side but sometimes, she wants to strangle him for doing it too much. So Dara did something that she knows that will shut him up. She wraps her legs on his waist and pulls him down to her. His crotch meets hers. Seung Hyun was surprised but he's just staring at Dara.

"I want you, Seung Hyun... Make love to me. Please?" she said in her sweet begging voice. And Seung Hyun lost it. How can he even refuse that request? She will be his wife soon. And he should treat her well. Seung Hyun kisses her lovingly this time. Dara feels that playful Seung Hyun is gone but loving Seung Hyun is here. Then, Seung Hyun removed her legs on his waist and stood up. He starts to take off his clothes. Dara did the same. Dara was thankful that she wore a lacy black set of lingerie. Seung Hyun stood there in his naked form that made Dara look away. Seung Hyun grabs her chin and tilts it up to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asks. Dara nodded. "Just nervous. You're big. I don't know if I could take it." She admitted.

"We'll do it slowly." He promised her. "Should we turn off the light?"

Dara nods. Seung Hyun walks towards the switch of the light and turns it off. The only light they have is from Seung Hyun's bathroom. He walks back to her.

"Lie down," He told him. Dara moved to the center of the bed and lies down. She's really nervous but she wants this. She wants this to assure Seung Hyun that she wants him.

Seung Hyun gets on the bed and lies on his side beside her. He kisses her again as he runs his hand on her stomach. Dara relaxes to his touch. It's like he wants her to get used to his hands on her. Then, he swiftly moves above her while positioning himself between her thighs. He stops kissing her and just stares at her. He studied her face as his hands slide to her back, unclasping her bra and throwing it somewhere. Dara wants to cover herself but Seung Hyun stops him.

"Don't," he said. Dara nods. Seung Hyun went kissing her lips again, then her cheek until he reached her neck. Dara brought up her hands on his nape, leans towards his neck and her mouth found its way to his neck while he salivating on hers too. Dara runs her hand down to his chest. Seung Hyun's body was quite lovely. It is chiseled and firm. He's perfect for her. Then, Seung Hyun went down to her breast and his lips attached and sucking hard on the perky pink nipple. Dara moans as her hands slide to his back, her fingernails scratching his broad back.

His lips went up and found her collarbone while he began to grind his hardness into her. Dara's head felt light as one of his hands trailed downwards, slipping into her lace panty and rubbing roughly against her clit.

"So wet already," he said, stroking one of his digits into her folds. Dara moans sweetly as she feels Seung Hyun's finger on her. Then, Seung Hyun slowly put his finger inside her. Dara moans loudly.

"Fuck. You're so tight. We do need to take this slow."

"I can handle it. Please."

"Are you sure, love?" Seung Hyun asks. Dara nods. "I know you won't hurt me. Just do it slowly."

"Okay." He said before kissing her again as his finger starts to move in and out of her. Dara is moaning in between kisses until Seung Hyun feels that she relaxes. He does it a few seconds later before adding another finger. Dara is holding on to him like her life depends on him.

"Dara, I can't wait any longer. I need to be inside you."

Dara sighs. "Okay."

Seung Hyun kneels as he takes off Dara's panty. He rubs her clit with his thumb as he stares at her. Her eyes were closed as she held on at the sheets of the bed. She biting her lip. He pulled his hand back which made Dara look back at him. "What's wrong?" she asks. His eyes no longer filled with the lust from just moments ago, but instead with genuine concern.

"Dara, if you don't want to do this -"

"No!" she said. "I want this. Please."

Seung Hyun nodded before leaning down back to her as his manhood rubs against her. Dara grabs his face and kisses him. Seung Hyun holds on to her as he slowly enters her. Dara gasps.

"What? What's wrong?" Seung Hyun worriedly asks.

"N-nothing." She stutters. "Let me absorb it for a while."

Seung Hyun chuckles. "Who would have thought that we will end up engaged and in my bed after that wedding?" he kisses her forehead.

"I'm still in a daze. I still can't believe that this is happening." Dara said.

"This is real, Dara. We are real" he said before he starts to move. Dara moans in each thrust he does while Seung Hyun stares down at her and admiring her reaction. It's really happening. He and Dara are happening and no one can stop them. Seung Hyun's thrust became faster, which earns him scratches on his back and a whimpering Dara. Her eyes start to tear up.

"Seung Hyun... Please... Ahh! Harder. Do it harder!" She begs him and he gives it to her. He grunts as he feels her tightening around his cock.

"Fuck! Dara, that's so good." He hissed. Dara looks up to his face and watches her soon-to-be husband in pleasure as he fucks her. She reaches out for his jaw and cups it. He stares down at her.

"Seung Hyun... please let me." She said. Seung Hyun looks at her. "Let you what?"

"Lie down and let me do it," She said. Seung Hyun smiles and nods at her. Dara grabbed Seung Hyun's shoulders and pushes down him so that she was straddling his lap as Seung Hyun places his hands on her hips. She grabs his hard cock and giving it a few strokes before practically shoving it inside of her.

Both of them gasped on impact. She had not meant to be so rough about it. Seung Hyun noticed that she's also surprised by what she did so he rubs her sides to relax her. Dara sheepishly grins at him. After giving herself a moment to adjust, Dara put her hands on Seung Hyun's chest and started bouncing passionately on his cock. There would be no taking it slow with them, just like their relationship and marriage. They've known each other for years, saw each other on the highest and lowest point of their lives and Dara knows that just like her, Seung Hyun wouldn't waste time walking in eggshells around each other. That was not what they need. What they needed was to be together and build a beautiful life together. And Dara wouldn't want any of that if it isn't with Seung Hyun. She wants him to feel wanted, to have someone in his life that he will love faithfully and vice versa. Dara knows she can give him that, and she will. She will be the best wife for him and love him until they get old together.

Seung Hyun rises and helps her body in bouncing up and down on him. Dara looks down at him. They grin before Seung Hyun's lips capture her nipple and sucks it while massaging her other breast. Dara holds at his shoulder for support. She continues working on top of him until Seung Hyun moves her to lie down.

"Let me do it, love" Seung Hyun seized her left leg and tossed it over his shoulder, holding on to it and he began to thrust into her. Dara brought her hands on each side of her head as she watches Seung Hyun fuck her. Seung Hyun groaned a little louder than he intended when he feels he's close. Dara pulls her leg off his shoulder and wraps her legs back on his hips while placing her hands on his shoulder. Seung Hyun leans down and continues to fuck her fast. Dara is kissing his neck and noticed that the more she sucked his neck, the harder he thrust, and soon, Seung Hyun was going so fast that she could not control herself. Her head fell back onto the pillow and her body convulsed as she felt the familiar heat building up inside of her, just about ready to burst. Right now, all she wanted to focus on was the heat. The beautiful, passionate, scorching heat. Both of her hands flung to his back, squeezing his sweat-soaked body against hers, her nails clawing cat-like marks into his perfect skin as she felt herself getting that much closer

"Seung Hyun, I ... I'm going to - Oh, fuck!"

And, suddenly, all coherent thought left her completely as the heat burst and spread through her body like a tsunami. Her back arched, her toes curled, and her nails dug so deeply into him that she was positive she drew blood.

Staring down at the beautiful 'O' shape of Dara's mouth made as she came undone, Seung Hyun could not contain himself any longer. With three more brutal thrusts, he was coming inside of her, continuing to fuck her through both of their orgasms until there was nothing left.

Dara fell back, her mind is clouded and her body spent as she felt Seung Hyun start to get soften inside of her. He collapsed, breathing heavily into the crook of her neck for a moment before slowly rolling off of her.

"Fuck ..." he muttered after taking a long moment to catch his breath. "That was intense. Like..." He paused and gulped. "...so intense."

Dara chuckles, panting while blushing. He's right. It was intense. She sighs as she scoots at his side and lay her head on his arm. Then, she realized something.

"Seung Hyun?"

"Hmm?"

"We didn't use protection." She whispers. Seung Hyun gazes at her. "And?"

"And? You will get me pregnant." She points out.

"So? Aren't we going to get married? Might as well make babies now while you're still young," Seung Hyun jokingly said. Dara slaps his chest hard. "Silly man."

Seung Hyun pulls her closer to him and hugs her. They are skin to skin, sweaty and they don't care. "I want a daughter. I will spoil her so much." Seung Hyun said.

"We're still getting married, right?" she asks quietly.

"Yes, love. We can meet our family tomorrow if you want. We can apply for a marriage certificate while we prepare for the wedding." Seung Hyun seriously said. Dara scoots closer to him and hugs him.

"Let's just spend a day together tomorrow. And have a family dinner this weekend." Dara suggested.

"Good idea." He said. He then pulls the comforter over them. He tilts Dara's face up to see her eye to eye. They both looking thoroughly fuck and happy about it. Seung Hyun kisses her lips lightly before he speaks. "Thank you for being with me."

"Thank you for agreeing in marrying me" Dara jokes. Seung Hyun chuckles. "What a nice story to tell our grandchildren someday." He looks at her before he moved her so she was once again lying on her back. He climbed on top of her and brought his lips to her neck, slowly trailing kisses downward until he reached her collarbone.

"I hope you don't mind but I want round two" He licked down to the area between her breasts, gently moving over and sucking on the right one, eliciting soft moans from her delicious looking lips. He moved to the left one, giving it a bit of attention before continuing down to her stomach. "Is that okay, love?" He stopped at her bellybutton, breathing his hot breath against her skin and giving her goosebumps as he continued to lower his head.

"Answer me, wife." Seung Hyun hisses.

Dara just nodded nervously at him. Hell, she's marrying an insatiable man. Good for her.

Seung Hyun's face was in between her thighs and his lips hungrily feasting on her womanhood. Dara threw her arms back and fisted the pillow her head was on. It feels so good. She feels like they are on their honeymoon already.

\---

Dara woke up from her deep slumber when she feels someone sat down on her right side. She opens her eyes and saw Seung Hyun staring down at her.

"Good morning, beautiful." He greets her. Dara stretches her arms and smiles at him. "Good morning. What time is it?"

"Five minutes before eight in the morning," he said while caressing her face. "Are you okay? No hangover or something?"

"I'm fine. I told you, I don't get easily get drunk." She said. "Are we still getting married?" she asks with a concerned look on her face. Seung Hyun reaches her hand and kisses the back of her palm. "Yes, we are still getting married. But for now, let me feed my wife so we can spend the day together. I will give her the right to drag me anywhere she wants today." Seung Hyun said before he gets off the bed. "I put some clothes in the bathroom. You can wear them while I put your clothes on the washing machine. Come to the dining room so we can have breakfast together," He said before leaving her. Dara rises. She's still naked but she didn't mind. She went to the bathroom to freshen up. She's facing the sink and mirror when she brushes her palms against her face. Then, she noticed something. She held her left hand out and stares at the diamond ring on her finger. It had a huge diamond in it and the band is surrounded by tiny diamonds. Dara thinks it's white gold but knowing Seung Hyun, there's a possibility that its platinum. Dara falls on the floor and she starts crying. She sobs loudly that it sounds so painful.

Seung Hyun appears on the door, looking worried. He found Dara sitting on the floor of his bathroom and crying. He approaches her and kneels beside her.

"Dara, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did you fell? Does something hurt?" he asks. Dara instantly crawls on his lap and hugs him. She continues to cry.

"Love, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he paused. "Did you change your mind? I don't mind if you do. I will still like you and probably will wait for you." He said while comforting her. Dara leans back and shows him her left hand. Seung Hyun smiles and looks at her. "So, you noticed it." He said.

"Idiot. You're such an idiot." She mutters. Seung Hyun holds her and lets her cry. She wasn't crying in sadness. She's just too happy.

"I have this ring for a long time. I bought it in New York. I saw it and I thought, if I will ask someone to marry me, this will be the ring I will give her. I know we just agreed to get married, but you deserve a ring, Dara. This ring symbolizes my promises to you." Seung Hyun said.

"You should at least let me dress up before you gave it to me."

"I'm sorry, love. Don't worry. On every anniversary we have, I will propose to you in so many ways possible. Deal?"

Dara smiles "Deal."

\---

**_Epilogue:_ **

_Seung Hyun and Dara spend the first day as an engaged couple by going to art galleries. Dara knows that Seung Hyun likes art. After that, they went to a restaurant to have dinner._

_They gather their family members at dinner and announce their engagement. Both of their families are happy, aside Yeonjun who doesn't believe that his Aunt Dara is getting married to his Uncle. Dara had to ask for his blessings which he gave right aware after she kisses his chubby cheek._

_They told their company about their engagement. It was a shock for everyone except their group mates who know that they have a crush on each other for a long time._

_They announced their engagement through their Instagram post. They both post the same picture of them together. Seung Hyun is hugging Dara from her back while Dara holds on to his arms, showing his engagement ring. They are smiling in the picture. Seung Hyun put a simple caption of 'Mr. & Mrs.' While Dara wrote a lengthy message, basically saying that they are engaged and thanking everyone for the support and love to them._

_After four months, they got married in an intimate wedding. Dara looks stunning in her wedding dress and Seung Hyun looks handsome on his tuxedo. The wedding is labeled as the most visually stunning wedding of the century._

_Their honeymoon is all-over Europe for a month. Of course, they had sex so many times and at the same time, they explore places and find arts that Seung Hyun loves._

_A month before their birth month (six months after their wedding), Dara announces that she's 3 months pregnant and it's a twin. Dara has to bed rest since her pregnancy is too risky. Seung Hyun made sure to take care of her. He was so scared for her ad their children's safety._

_Dara gave birth to their children in their 7th month through Caesarian section. They have a son and a daughter and named them Seo Joon and Min Young. Dara and the twins are safe and Seung Hyun can't ask for more._

_And that's how their Old and Single Club ended._

**Author's Note:**

> A Tabisan one-shot written within 5 hours. Not bad. I know some of you will say 'if you can write 5000+ words in 5 hours, why don't you write your other fics and update it?'. Yeah, I know. I write when I'm inspired to write it and as of now, I'm not that inspired to write it. Although, I'm halfway on TRT update and a quarter on ALSD. But I will try to give an update this weekend. Hopefully. This is a smut one again. I tried. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading. Comments and upvotes/kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
